


DMC存档

by TsukimiMori



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, 产乳, 双性, 怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimiMori/pseuds/TsukimiMori
Summary: 用来存档目前写的一部分文章，会更新在章节内，写完后再另开一篇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 岩隙玫瑰

即使很多年过去，只要是进行到眼下的这一步时，维吉尔的下手就会没轻没重。但丁抽了一口气，身体整个向后仰去，魔人状态下坚硬的翅膀保持了他的身体平衡，也使后颈与脊背上的棘刺不至于被狠狠压向地面撞疼回馈。他的同胞兄弟像只鬃毛勃发的狮子，一心一意，固执己见地要去打开他身体内最后一寸秘密，即使那早已经是探索开拓过的潮热乐园。  
魔人尖利的牙齿紧咬着他后腰递出的翅膀一角，不顾那儿其实已经为自保而下意识地蜷曲起来，不仅是那里的刺痛，疼痛来源于更直接、也更亲密的接触，但丁要打开自己的下腹，顺服于对方的性侵，恶魔的欲望总是来得如此直白简单，而不像人类时需要亲手触摸、亲眼所见，亲耳倾听——这并不代表魔人时的双方并未占据这整体的知觉，从肉体感官，再到晦涩难提的过往，他们都只属于彼此。  
但丁的身躯滚烫，他的力量在身躯上刻下山体崩发时的红亮岩浆，魔人从喉间发出低低的嘶吼，尝试往前抬起大腿，但维吉尔立即抓住了他，他弯曲锐利的爪节抓住了弟弟的脚踝，再往两侧拉开更多，于是但丁又躬曲起背，他身体所袒露出来的状态不像是种欢迎，可维吉尔并不介意，但丁像下意识抗拒示弱的刺猬，需要一些甜蜜的哄骗才能开口。他们的下身嵌合在一起，每一处鳞片每一处刺棘，深蓝色的尾巴尖缠绕过但丁的大腿，帮助分开那片湿漉漉的阴唇，挺动胯部，加重力度撞到一起，他的弟弟才细碎喘息出模糊的声音。  
其实要解决这个问题非常简单，比如一场心平气和的谈话，但维吉尔是惯例不会直接开口的，他只是有时会直白地令人吃惊，他的哥哥好像明明知道如何通过言语解决问题，却又固执地要等待他满怀期待地拆开礼物盒盖才行。维吉尔看着但丁，魔人的面部无从找寻表情变化，只有抽动着一阵阵收紧的柔韧软肉非常诚实，他身体的一部分被完全地接纳在这处潮湿发烫的巢穴里，而巢穴的主人是他过往人生中最亲密，最接近的一位。他们曾在过去几乎共享了所有记忆，又在过去经历了交织苦痛的仓促分离，他得以打量但丁的同时，将深深埋入对方体内的器具拔出，那两处融为一体的，紧密贴合的器官是新愈的伤口，撕裂会很快愈合，淌着熟悉的血滴，他的弟弟迟钝地喘息着，周身的力气只来得及将维吉尔抱得更紧。  
他很珍惜能将哥哥拥紧的机会，而不是迎面而来的锋冷刀刃，一次，两次凝聚在掌心的钻心痛苦，他想那是阎魔刀在那里打开的一扇门，直连胸腔，终于能从中隐约可见某些“不得不去做的事”，但一切都晚了，他伸出手，只隐约摸到对方在坠落前满负的自负与坚持，那没办法，他做不到更多了，曾经维吉尔的样子漆黑可怖，幼小时候的记忆成了掏空他胸膛的巨大缺口，像记忆中的摆在床头的玩偶最终得到了烧毁的终局，好在那不是结果。  
魔人无法接吻，只是看着对方，用这种状态去模仿人类的行为显然是可笑的，但丁觉得腰酸，下腹饱蓄着体液，也因此而胀痛，更多的饱满甜蜜的淫液顺延大腿根部绷紧的肌肉往下淌，黏湿在他们深色的鳞片上，维吉尔远远比任何魔物都要更难缠，不只是论目前这种单纯野蛮的“体力活动”，他会在不知道什么地方突然出现，十有八九都可以出人预料，命运仍然会将他们紧紧绞缠在一起，成为一团彼此相连的混乱麻线团，他们来到魔界已经有段时间，对这个贫瘠世界的优点烂熟于心也伸手就可数清，当他想到他的哥哥曾在这儿——把一生里的时间几乎都花在这条路上，不曾回头，就会感到一阵情感爆发着涌上咽喉，堵上出口。毕竟谁还能谴责维吉尔，谁又能指责他，过去的时光一下子幻影似的从他面前消散了。但丁喉间低低地嘶吼，除了魔人可怖的阴茎正在体内抽插以外的感觉都已变得模糊，即使那是疼痛，也被他所需要，从抗拒到享受只是个循序渐进的过程，他愿意在这里停下，毕竟从头到尾他就没有真正要争夺对方宝藏的意思，维吉尔应当认为他做兄长承担的责任太多，理应永远走在前面，他对此的固执持续得太久，已经忘了原本的动机和理由。  
在但丁愿意打开身体以后，他的哥哥当然可以进入得更深，恶魔之间的性交是种掠夺，是排列在绝对的力量与链条下猫对老鼠的玩弄，只不过到了他们这个份上，那就有所不同，他们向来争锋相对，年幼时发现对方无法被轻易杀死以后那些都成了一次次试探与推阻。但丁尝试回忆维吉尔第一次担忧他性命时候的神情，他的哥哥轻易就抓到了这丝毫走神和迟疑，维吉尔把住他的爪子几乎嵌进鳞里，一把将但丁承重的后脊往前拖行了段距离，直到他们相连的下身彼此都不能再贴合半寸，维吉尔已经几乎把硬实饱满的阴囊捅进了他胞弟的身体，他为此而本能地挣扎了片刻，尖锐的指爪拉出几条长痕。  
“天啊，你弄痛我了。”但丁半真半假地抱怨，尽管他早已习惯承受来自于对方的疼痛不论身心，换而言之，现在感官上的事儿正在说明这是真的，他偏过头就像猫咪一般亲昵地蹭磨他哥哥的角，还有魔人们尖尖的下颚，这些性格里存在的尖锐部位会划破双方，愈合地也十分快速，维吉尔听到这话并没有太多反应，但握住但丁饱满屁股的指爪却收拢地更紧，他几乎想靠这个就能把但丁紧紧抓住，靠性交嵌合对方，这让但丁不禁哑然失笑，他曾经以为对方是愿意主动离开的那个人，这种和解也来得猝不及防，他们都在转变和接受，所能用的最温柔的方式是靠在一起睡觉，同吃同眠，就像小时候一样，可它不是时刻有效，这就诞生了最粗鲁、最暴力的方式，尤其是他们正身在魔界，魔王的戾气可以形成实际的威压，误入空间缝隙的弱小恶魔连动弹都不敢往前走出一步，他们在地上毫无形象地翻滚，最纯粹也最坦诚地释放那些情感，但丁在最开始揍了维吉尔一拳，他的哥哥就会记仇到要把尾巴也插入他的肉穴里去，语气上还要假装毫不在意，就是这样，总是这样。  
“你自找的。”维吉尔说，他不满的样子从魔人时的脸孔上看不出来，可是但丁可以想象，维吉尔的鼻梁中段会隆起褶皱，连带鼻翼一起，他的鼻子很高，像只发怒的猫科野兽，对了，狮子，他又这么想到他的哥哥，现下这头雄性领袖的尾巴和阴茎都插在他的屁股里面，要命地顶着子宫入口，想进去再次孕育生命，或者只是旧路重游。但丁开始一心一意吻他的哥哥，魔人的下颚却碰在一起不大不小地发出声响，他笑了，笑得像是两人第一次尝试接吻时碰到了牙齿，维吉尔那时也皱着眉头，眼睫覆盖在闭合的眼睑上，只有但丁微微睁开眼，仔细地看他，再偏过头小小调整着亲吻他的兄弟，他们并不知道如此温热的唇舌可以绞缠，那只是个纯粹又虔诚地吻，但丁抱怨维吉尔的嘴唇比他本人诚实柔软，维吉尔则反驳说只有这样才能让但丁安静，他们注视着双方，鼻尖发凉地蹭在一起，却都禁不住别开了视线。  
我们长成了糟糕的大人，但丁心想，他来不及想多，维吉尔把他的下身干得湿润透彻，阴茎上的勾陷可以拖出不少，不断从那个成熟的蜜洞中捣出汁液，阴唇外保护内部的细密鳞片早给掀开，在性器官抽插中被折叠顶撞到不足以碍事的位置，维吉尔回应着他，用角彼此蹭磨，用他魔人生长出的蜥蜴般的长舌舔舐但丁丰满的胸口，那对恶魔来说太柔软了，毫无防备，他会更喜欢吻维吉尔厚实的嘴唇和粗糙的舌苔，但平心而论，这样也足够好。


	2. 夏日烈火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炎王妃龙种的魔改兽类H文

他从背后闻到维吉尔的气味随沙漠的热风席卷过来了，但却不想爬起来，但丁懒洋洋地趴在沙上，经过白日的暴晒，现在的沙丘正是舒适的温度，他把自己的肚腹贴在那儿，毫不顾忌能会有谁胆敢踏入炎王龙龙种的领地——除了他的配偶，也是他的兄弟。维吉尔一边抽动鼻翼闻嗅气味一边慢悠悠地踱步，结实的爪掌踩踏在沙间留下一个大圆和几个小圆的特色爪印，但丁显得闲适多了，几乎完全放弃了运动，发情季节来临的无所事事和整日的躁郁使他没有过多胃口捕食，只匆忙地吃了个半饱。他的尾部毛发打着卷儿，尾巴在空中闲晃，和他饱满的正贴着沙丘的屁股一起摆在那儿，这毫无疑问吸引了维吉尔的注意力。  
维吉尔不同于但丁，他的火焰，皮肤和毛发都是蓝色的，这让他与自己的兄弟显现地如此截然不同，这头整体蓝色的大型猛兽走到地上正趴伏着的配偶身边，而但丁连头都懒得抬起来，只象征性地小声呼噜着，他下腹的热流正随对方的接近而逐渐升腾发痒，使湿漉漉的性器官在下腹倒垂，刮上一丁点细密沙子，而一直在闻嗅着的维吉尔自然能闻到但丁身上的气味，他周身的鳞粉和细碎毛发同样带着这种高温和味道，炎王龙种都是能征善战的好手，体力超群，从龙结晶之地一路跑向沙漠不成问题，他们的发情期远远超过花费在穿越瘴气之谷的时间，现在也正是为了周身的脏污而在沙子中打滚，但丁在他眼里看来已经干净了不少，那招摇过市的红色鬃毛鲜亮无比，除了在交配季节时浓郁的味道以外都没剩下其他杂质，他浑圆的屁股挨着沙丘，后爪踩在沙上，前爪则是踏出一步，伏低腰部缓慢地伸了个懒腰。  
他的配偶想要交配，维吉尔明白，他走到但丁身边，看着这头把肚皮袒露毫无戒心玩闹着的同族，他的下腹也发烫着，随踱步而留下流淌的蓝焰，这会留在地上持续燃烧，那种火焰实际上比但丁四肢处的温度要高，但他的兄弟胸腹和内部温度是最高的，彼此之间的性交时常伴随着双角碰撞，抓挠和嘶吼。除了有那么几次不长眼的人类会误闯他们的巢穴，再匆匆忙忙的逃走外，没有任何活着的生物可以打搅他们交合，眼下的沙漠不算是个完美的场所，维吉尔也不需再作其他挑剔——他垂下头部，昭告似地咬住面前晃动的长尾巴，那一小簇毛发少许有些扎嘴，但丁不满地嗷了一声，半侧转过身体，抬起前爪去拍他的头部，这种举动让他接下来被压在身下轻而易举，紧接着，他们下腹相接触，那两根同样硬热的生殖器凑在一起摩擦，剩下半声吼声变成亲昵又埋怨的呼噜压进嗓底。他的配偶很温顺，也很配合，确实到了格外需要维吉尔的时间。


	3. 他喝醉了会发生什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当维吉尔喝醉以后

像这样偷偷地躲在某个角落，巷子或幕后应付做爱的经历，但丁已经很久没有过了，更何况现在面对着的对方是他的双胞胎哥哥，那倒不是正在因为对方不知多少次的不告而别而感到不快，而是这种状态不同以往——只用看的也能看出来，维吉尔眼角发红，却不是因为酒精而感到醺醺然发烫走不稳路的类型，他的脸色毫无异常，板着副脸，下抿着的嘴角在胞弟眼中也变得使人爱意勃发，以但丁对他老哥对了解来说，维吉尔醉了，至少因为酒精而正被干扰行为和思想，他在打量中眯了一下眼睛，而后紧盯着忍不住露出笑容的但丁。  
“你在笑什么？”维吉尔问，同时用力顶了一下但丁，他胞弟毛绒绒的后脑突兀撞到墙壁，更重要的是阴茎埋得很深，那根不凡尺寸的玩意儿现在又硬又热，但丁不免呻吟着收缩内部，那处湿热的洞穴淌着蜜水，欢迎对方的再次造访，穴口是完全敞开的，随昨晚的性事仍然红肿又湿润，显得非常淫荡，但维吉尔是领略过他的热情的，同样也会将这种热忱不动声色地给予实际回应，对此但丁他只能用手撑着上身，勉强把身体稳住，尽管大腿已经牢牢地挂在他哥的腰上，他还是略微有点在意只靠这里来承重，按以往的经历来说他通常都会被干得又狠又深，只是狭窄的房间阻碍了对方的发挥……谁知道呢？没准是酒精作祟，他可以看得出维吉尔已经开始不耐烦，他那本质中的，旺盛的进攻欲和危险性即将从醉倒的瓶口满溢出来，但丁的笑容只是一个契机。对此，作为承受者一方的回应是拥抱和亲吻，但丁抬起上臂环抱住维吉尔的脖颈，这让他们身体相贴地更加紧密。当然，不是那种汗水相贴赤诚相见的紧密，他们上身可都穿着整齐的西服。  
但丁意乱情迷地摇头，想用这个回应糊弄过去，好在维吉尔也不想追究，他终于又有机会可以分神思考，做一个普通的咖啡厅侍者或者酒保在最开始是谁的主意？那好像已经不再重要，此时此刻最重要的事只剩下抱紧他的兄弟，让他的老二在身体内进出，性爱成了最好也最快速的交流方式，其次就是吻，酒气不可避免地从维吉尔的亲吻和滚烫的呼吸里呼出，但丁侧头吸吮对方更厚的嘴唇，探入口腔内去舔舐粗糙的舌苔，他的兄长则是把那阵强烈的冲动埋在下身，但丁被撞得腰椎发麻，碰到敏感点的快感让他几乎使不上力，摩擦肿胀的肠肉会带来明显地疼痛，在这阵疼痛后就是尖锐的快感，但丁无法区分二者哪种更优，唯有收拢手臂将这拥抱变得更紧密，更用力。实际上他又觉得发热，仿佛也一并饮下了那些酒，热源似乎来自于他们正相贴的胸膛，心脏隔着胸腔与几层衣物有力地勃发——不过不，不是它，热源来自于但丁的胸乳，不得爱抚的那处散发着难堪的湿润感，这种水润且发热的感觉除了他的眼睛，呼着热气的嘴唇，还剩下胀痛着的乳头。  
“老哥，我需要你摸这里。”但丁喘着气说，偏头用鼻尖蹭了维吉尔的脖颈，他也快忘记时间了。


End file.
